Outstanding undergraduates, pre-doctoral, medical students and faculty from underrepresented populations have the opportunity to conduct meaningful biomedical research in research-intensive laboratories in Ethiopia, Ghana, Nigeria, and Italy. MHIRT research programs at these sites are particularly strong in areas of malaria and schistosomiasis, which are among the most important parasitic diseases in tropical countries. Therefore, the aim of the research is to carry out surveys on traditional medicinal plants used to treat malaria and helminthic parasites and to evaluate their antimalarial and antischistosomal efficacy both in vivo and in vitro against malaria and schistosomiasis. These sites also provide vast exposure to virgin rain forests and the ability to conduct relevant research in environmental microbiology, ethnobotany and pharmacology. Sites in Italy provide expertise in cell biology, molecular biology and genetics. Through the Undergraduate Research Enhancement Program (UREP), undergraduates with strong academic background and motivation will work in discipline-based research teams of two-four students, led by a committed faculty mentor. Under the Pre-doctoral International Enrichment Program (PIE), candidates working in cutting-edge fields - cell, molecular, developmental biology, immunology, nanotechnology- will pursue independent or guided research. Data derived from this research may be utilized as part of the candidate's dissertation. Simultaneously, U.S. faculty mentors and their students are expected to develop strong collaborative programs with international scientists. Each MHIRT trainee will present his/her research data and findings in poster/platform presentations, workshop format or as publications. The proposed program is a formula for success for both the student and faculty, and should enhance the undergraduate-to-graduate transition and prepare more underrepresented groups for leadership roles in the biomedical sciences. [unreadable] [unreadable]